Back to earth
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: OK LISTEN! THIS IS AN AU! IT'S EXPLAINED CHAPTER 1 AND DON'T KILL ME! That aside, this is the adventure of Chell after landing on earth again! She has conflicting memories and doesn't know what to do, but she's learning!
1. Fell

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!!_**

**_Yes, hi, me again. Another Portal story. No one cares. But listen. This an an AU. Some version of the role swap au. Wheatley was the one testing, Chell is the moron who betrayed him. This has nothing to do with Wheatley though. He may come in later chapers when i feel more confident in writing him, but this is purely Chell and Space core who I'm gonna call Sc cuz it's easier. Both are androids. And here we go!!_**

There they were. Just floating through the dark abyss of space. Chell has gone over how she could fix herself to talk instead of beep so she could apologize if she ever say him again. Those hours she was attached to the chassis were the only times she could actually speak. She felt so powerful! So strong! So...useless...

**"No more space. Wanna go home. Scared. Too much space-"**

Poor Sc. He was done with his dream. He hated it now. This was more of a nightmare than a dream come true at this point. Chell reached out to the child sized android. He grabbed her hand and let her pull him closer. Sure, other cores can understand her, but it's humans who can't.

"It's ok... we'll be home soon..."

**"I hope so"**

Chell hugged him close. Perting his hair back and looking around them to see if there was anything to help them get out of there. Maybe spare parts floating around she could mess with...Sc probably knew all about rockets so he could help too.

As she held him close, she sighed. The artificial breathing the two had seemed to be something that kept the little one calm.

That's when Chell saw something she didn't like. Something headed straight for them. She held onto Sc tight. Turning just enough that whatever it was wouldn't hurt him.

The object crashed into her back. She didn't even flinch. If this was a way to get back, she'd take it. Besides. By the looks of things, Sc was ok. And right now, with how awful Chell feels about things, that's all that matters.

The two crashed down to earth. Chell being badly damaged and Sc having barely any scratches. He was perfectly fine because of her. As he stood up, he seemed to be a little off balance. The snow under his feet was kinda messing things up. Upon looking down at Chell, he realized she wasn't doing too well. He tried to do what he could, but without the proper tools, or knowledge for that matter, he couldn't do anything.

He grabbed her and helped her stand up. She was awake, but barely.

**"Come on Chell. You gotta walk"**

Silence. But she did nod. It's a miracle that she's even responsive. Her back is bashed in pretty badly and her head is a little dented. So her walking wiwith him was amazing too.

Even if she was barely on, he needed to keep her that way. So as he helped her walk, he asked her questions about what she knew.

**"Do you know much about out here?"**

She shook her head. The most she knew was that Aperture was _not_ really liked among the people who are alive.

**"Have you ever wanted to?"**

Again, she shook her head. She felt that if she knew about the outside world, things in her mind would get mixed up.

These meaningless questions continued for hours. The light on her chest getting dim as the sun went down. Sc made sure to keep his own bright, but with seeing how out of it she was, he knew he'd have to find someone who could fix her.

Before he could get out another question, she collapsed. Her eyes closing as she shook her head once more. Tired beeps came from her as she laid there. No, technically they two can't get tired, but with her being so damaged, this was the result.

**"...You can't rest. We gotta keep going"**

She gave a few more beeps in response. She told him to go ahead and that she'd catch up with him. Lies. She can barely stand on her own.

He huffed and looked around. What was that..._thing_. He went over to it. A rainbow colored piece of plastic with a rope tied to it. It looked like people could sit on it. And after grabbing the rope and pulling, he realized it was meant for snow! Perfect!

He pulled it back to Chell and helped her get onto the thing. Well. Pulling her along was kinda hard, but if that meant he didn't lose a friend, then he'd do it.

Soon enough he had found a little town. Actually, it wasn't really soon. More of...days later. But he didn't care about how long it took.

Chell was still hanging on. Occasionally beeping so that he knew she was ok. He pulled her into a mechanic's shop, not knowing what else to do. There was a woman who looked bored. Her hair was a golden yellow, stained with oil and other things like that. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her green eyes were staring down at a makeshift phone. And based on the cars in the garage, nothing was as advanced as iit was at Aperture. In fact, things seemed to be from when Aperture was founded!!

**"Excuse me? Can you help me?"**

**"Where's your car bud"**

**"It's actually my friend... She's uh-"**

The woman looked up, seeing they were both androids. She jumped and smiled. This was amazing! Finally she can put her computer skills to use!

**"Oh wow...I haven't seen anything as advanced as you... I've read about things but...wow"**

The girl looked at Chell. Giving a sharp gasp through her teeth as she looked at the damage.

**"Can you fix her?"**

**"I _can_ but it may take a while... Can't do it for free either. You could work for payment, or actually pay with money"**

**"I...I'll work. But i don't know much about cars"**

**"That's fine. You don't have to. You look friendly and i need someone to tell people that I'm working on stuff"**

**"Oh. ok. I can do that"**

He smiled before he heard Chell beep a small 'sorry'.

**"No no no! Don't apologize! You did nothing wrong!"**

The woman was a little confused. Must be some kind of language barrier she couldn't get though. Oh well.

**"I'll start workin' on her right now if you get to that desk and tell people I'm busy"**

**"Ok. Thank you so much!"**

The childlike core bounded over to the desk, excited for her to get fixed up. The woman took Chell into the back and started to work. Everything seemed like it was going to work out...


	2. Fixed

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**_Hello! Me again! This story will be branching off. No more Space core. He's staying behind. You'll meet a lot of strange characters and stuff. But it'll mainly be focused on Chell. Again, i may have Wheatley in later chapters, not sure. I can't really write him at all. Anyway. that's enough of me. Enjoy the chapter!_**

The next week was one of silence. Chell was still getting fixed, but now she could see without having warnings pop up in her vision. She seemed to be a bit more active too. The lady was still fixing Chell's back, but even with that, the core wanted to move around. She was bored!

**"Why don't you just lay down? Try to go through your memories of something"**

She beeped in protest. Not wanting to think about her past anymore. But...Then something kinda just clicked

**...**

_A woman. She had black hair and tanned skin. Strong grey eyes that were full of joy. She was wearing a bikini. Red with yellow straps and a flower on the front. And what was that around her? A frame? Oh! A mirror! So this was her? She looked nothing like the way Chell looked now. Now she's pale and has brown hair. Her eyes a glowing blue now. But this was interesting._

**_"Nadia! Come on! We're gonna miss the competition!"_**

_She turned around and smiled. Her hand going to a red and yellow surfboard and a laugh filling her ears. It was her own voice._

**_"I'm coming! Wait up!"_**

_Nadia? Was that her name? Or was that a nick name? She didn't know right now. Chell let the memory go on._

_The two girls ran out to the beach. The warm salty air making them so happy. They signed into the competition. The name written was "Michelle 'Nadia' Ramirez". Huh. Chell liked that. Nadia. It felt right._

_The two found their way to an empty area. Towels being laid down and they sat on them._ Their boards laying next to them.

**_"You nervous, Nadia?"_**

**_"Why would I be? I'm the best one here!"_**

**_"There's the confidence i wish i had! I just...Ugh. You're just so strong!"_**

**_"I believe in you too. You know that, right? If we don't tie, I'm gonna regret this"_**

_A laugh escaped her lips. Nadia looked to the waves. This was going to be perfect. Then the announcement saying she was up rang through the air. Nadia gave her friend a wave and smile before running to the water._

_Soon enough she was out on the water and riding a few waves. A smile on her face as she looked to the judges. They all looked impressed. This was going so well!!_

_The water seeming to push her along. She felt like she belonged here. Like this was all she needed to live._ _She closed her eyes and smiled. Pulling off a small trick to impress the judges._

_That's when a wave crashed over her. She went under. Trying to swim up was useless. The waves kept pushing her down. The blue sunny sky. The darker blue water. It was getting hard to tell what once she was in._

_A thunk. Vision going blurry and doubling. Air being pushed from her lungs. Nothing was going right. Nadia was grabbed and pulled out of the water just as her vision went dark._

**...**

Chell jolted up and shook her head. Her eyes closing tight. She couldn't take it! Too much! No wonder she never liked water. But...Why did she like the color blue? It seems like it'd be something to trigger such an awful memory so often...

**"Woah! Calm down! Jeez-"**

The woman sighed as she watch Chell sit back down. Shaking in fear as she did. Her eyes seemed to be full of fear from that. It was almost like...Like she was suffering.

**"You ok? You wanna talk about it? I gave your an actual voice-"**

She only shook her head. Even if she does have a voice now, she probably wont use it often. Although she did have one request.

**"Could you make me water proof?"**

**"Sure. It's just a little spray i gotta use to do that"**

**"Thank you"**

She nodded as if saying 'youre welcome'. After spraying the core down with the waterproofing stuff, she said she was done. Chell thanked her again before going to Sc. He seemed happy here. Happy enough to stay. But she didn't want to stay. She wanted to go to the ocean. She wanted to do what she used to. Even if it did seem scary...

**"Chell! You're ok!"**

She was pushed to the ground with a hug. She smiled and nodded.

**"Do you want to stay here? I...I want to leave..."**

**"...Can i stay?"**

**"Of course"**

He nodded. Of course he wanted to stay! He could help people! He could make friends! Chell wanted to just travel and learn about herself.


	3. Fiddle

Chell said her goodbyes. Hugs from the little core and gifts from the lady to make her look more human. A sweatshirt to wear when she gets into towns so she can cover her chest light, money so that she can stop somewhere if needed, and an empty backpack for other things she might get along the way. She was also taught how to act around people. And that she had to pay for things. She learned fast for a _moron_.

Chell tied the sweatshirt around her waist, just as she saw Wheatley do that one time. She gave a smile before hugging the yellow eyed core once more. She then left.

Chell wasn't sure what to do...Where exactly was she? Should she go east or west? She ended up deciding east so she could get to the ocean sooner, wanting to know more about herself. Well...More about Nadia.

This would take weeks to get to where she wanted to be. Her memories would serve her well during this time. Although no matter how much she thought about what little of Nadia she saw, she couldn't seem to trigger any more memories...

Days pass. Chell finally found another town. She walked around after putting her sweatshirt on, covering her light before zipping it closed.

She walked through the town. Things seemed to intrigue her. Things like instruments and music! She walked into a music store and looked at the guitars and drums. But a stringed instrument caught her eye. She couldn't help it. It seemed to remind her of something, but she didn't know what...

**...**

_Nadia was sitting in a chair. Over her legs, a pale yellow dress with a red flower in the corner of her vision. It must be behind her ear. As she looked out, she saw people. It looked like they were in some sort of big room, and she was above them. She waved to someone in the croud. A woman. She waved back and yelled something over the commotion._

**_"Break a leg sweetie!!"_**

_Nadia smiled and nodded, standing up from her chair and looking back at the rest of the people on the stage. It was a school concert. Seemed like high school. But her friend, the one from the first memory, was sitting in the seat next to the one she just got up from._

_Nadia nodded after being told to 'kill em' and went to the front. Her teacher setting up things so that she could go on with her solo. She looked to her instrument. A fiddle. Right! That's what it was called!_

_She looked back out to the croud and smiled wide. Her hands moving to play as they quieted down. She closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. The quick movements from her playing, the tapping coming from behind her to keep a beat for her to follow, then the voice. Her voice! She was singing! It fit with the song she was playing perfectly!_

**...**

Chell blinked a few times, thinking about what she just saw. She could sing? And play this thing?! That was amazing!!

She took it down from the display and tilted her head. She lifted it the way she saw in the memory. And the rest came naturally to her. She grabbed a bow and started to play. Seeing as how a few people in the store were trying things out, she wanted to as well.

Chell smiled as she played. It felt right. Those fast movements, the energetic notes coming from it. She seemed to just love it. That's when the owner of the store came up to her. With society rebuilding, no one knew how to play many instruments. There were still a ton people struggled to learn. And this was one of them. He smiled and tapped her shoulder.

**"Hello. Can... Can you tell me how you did that?"**

The core looked to him. Her eyes full of curiosity. She never saw a man with hair like that. It was long and braided in very small braids. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair black. She tried to answer, but all she got out was just what happened.

**"It just came naturally..."**

He nodded. His eyes closing as he did. He didn't see how she knew how to do that so easily, but he wouldn't question something that came natural to someone.

**"Interesting. To me, that means you've played this in your past life"**

She was a little shocked. How did he know?! Should she say something? What should she do?!

**"What do you mean, past life?"**

**"Oh, you see, I believe everyone has multiple chances in life. They come back as someone else, someone who can make things better than their last life. But because of death, they can't remember their past lives"**

Chell sighed in relief. He didn't see the fact she was a machine. He was just crazy. Wait, what he said does make sense...Maybe it's true? She shook those thoughts away, trying to think of what to say next. He spoke first.

**"Tell ya what. I'll let you keep that, if you play a song for me. Prove to me it wasn't a one time thing"**

She nodded. Her hands moving once again to lift it to play. She played something different. Something with just as much excitement and joy in it. She was smiling wide as she ended the song.

He clapped, having enjoyed hearing her talents. His eyes closed as he did.

**"Beautiful! Lemme get the case for you"**

He reached under the display and took out a case. she handed him the object and he placed it safely in the case. The bow going with it.

**"Thank you..."**

**"No, thank you. You have made me so happy"**

Chell smiled as she took the case. She thanked him once more before leaving. Admittedly, the case was going to be a pain to carry through this trip, but for as happy as she was when she played it, she thought it was worth it.

So on she went. Hopefully to another town, but she didn't know where her path would take her...


	4. Finding

Chell found herself at a lake. The water looked amazing. A beautiful blue in the deeper spots. Completely clear in the more shallow areas. Since the downfall of humanity and rebuild of it, it seems people are more concerned about what they have and where it's going. Chell stuck her hands in the water, her legs bent allowing her to crouch there and keep her balance. It felt...cool. The cold water found it's way into her hands' interworkings. That made her pull back with a yelp. Shaking the water out of her body. The artificial pain she can feel let her know when things weren't ok. At least she had it...

That's when she realized something was falling from the sky. The same stuff that was under her feet. Chell quickly grabbed the case and started to run. Trying to find any shelter so she could hide from...Whatever this white stuff was.

She ran faster once she saw an outline of a building. And upon getting there, she went up the steps and onto the deck. The sounds of the wooden boards told her no one has lived here for years. But a small sound, one that wasn't the building, startled her. She looked around, and seeing a small animal carrying an even smaller version of itself in it's mouth made her give a tiny 'aww'

Chell took off the sweatshirt, knowing these creatures would need it more than she did. Pointed ears, soft fur, fluid movements of the tail...Cat! That's the word she was looking for!

Scooping up the cat and the baby kitten it was holding in the sweatshirt made her feel like a mother. Strange. She barely even knew what being human felt like. How can she feel like a mom? Normally she felt like an idiot.

Whatever. As she watched the two snuggle up and fall asleep she kinda spaced out. Her mind going back to memories. Well, trying to. She couldn't seem to remember anything other than two names.

Chell smiled. Her eyes going to the two. She'd have to see the baby's gender soon, but she'd call the mom Penelope.

She really hoped the little one was a boy. She wanted to call him Oscar. But soon enough she kinda went into a sleep mode. Waiting for the snow to stop.

**...**

_Nadia just got off a plane. her surfboard being carried into the airport with the rest of her things. A lei being laid around her neck as she stepped out. The fresh air seemed to tickle her senses. Her best friend stepping out of the plane and into the airport with her. What was her name? None of the memories said yet..._

_Whatever, not important. Nadia seemed excited, grabbing her things from the conveyor belt. Her friend doing the same. The two had no plans to check into their hotel right away. They were going to the beach first._

_The two got a cab to get them near the hotel. While riding there, Nadia looked at the ticket she was holding. It was her ticket back home._

_"Ocean City MD"_

_That was her home. She lived in Maryland. In the most summertime place you could be. No wonder she loved the ocean. She must live right on it._

_The cab stopped in front of their hotel. The two dropped off bags, having already booked a room months earlier. And then they both ran outside and down to the beach._

_Nadia slowed down as she watched the waves. The long stretch of water carrying little spots that must've been people. She dragged her board behind her in the sand. The water was so...Clear! Blue and beautiful!_

**_"You comin' Nadia?"_**

**_"Yea...yea-"_**

_She smiled and started to jog to catch up with her friend. No matter how many times she's been there, the water is always so pretty. She can't help but stare. Nadia laughed and picked up her board so she could run, racing the other girl to the water. _

_Soon enough the two were swimming out on those bright colored boards. Diving under the water to avoid waves they didn't want to catch. Nadia took the first wave. She smiled as she rode it out. It tunneled around her. She made sure to stay inside, just before the part where it crashed down. She walked along the board and looked through at her friend, waving to her as the water calmed from that wave._

_Nadia sat down on her board, waiting for her friend to go ahead. She was just as good, if not better. Her technique was just beautiful. Sure, Nadia had shaky legs when standing up, but her friend went into standing gracefully. She was just...perfect with it._

_Hours of this, the exhilaration of being one with the ocean, the thrill of going as fast as the water, the sheer joy that came from this. It ended soon enough when the ocean decided the fun was over._

_The two walked back to the hotel and laughed. They washed the sand from their bodies before going inside to wash the rest of themselves with soap. Nadia going in first and taking both boards inside and to the room. She smiled and put her board on her bed. Standing on it and waiting for her friend to come in. She was so happy. And the reflection in the mirror showed her wearing the dame bathing suit as the first memory._

**_"Nadia! You have to sleep there!"_**

**_"Who said i wouldn't sleep in the ocean. I'll stay on my board all night if i wanna"_**

**_"You won't"_**

**_"Ok i won't but still-"_**

_Nadia shook her head and got down. Putting her board up against the wall and wiping something off of it. She then went into the bathroom and showered. Getting the sand out of her dark hair and washing it from her bottoms. She'll only get more in there tomorrow, but it was routine. Had to do this to do it again tomorrow._

_When both of them were done in the bathroom, she turned on the tv. It was on cartoons. Nadia looked over at her friend excitedly. Seeing if they could watch. She said yes! Nadia smiled and turned it up a bit before watching and falling asleep within an hour._

**...**

Chell woke up to the cats meowing at her. She set them down, watching as the kitten struggled to walk properly. She gave a smile as she put the sweatshirt back on.

**"Come on you two. You can stay with me if you want"**

A meow came from Penelope. Looks like she agreed to go with. Penelope picked up her child and started walking, following Chell as she walked through the snow. You know what would be better right now? If she had that sled from before. Or the board from her memories. Something to help her on the snow.

She sighed softly, watching the cats following her jump in her footsteps. That small kitten struggling. Chell decided to pick it up and carry it, seeing as how Penelope was doing just fine. The kitten crawled into her pocket. Wanting to stay warm. Chell pet him, keeping her hand in the pocket to help. 


	5. Found

The core came upon yet another town. She looked around a bit, seeing as how they seemed to be just starting up. Fixing some things and rebuilding other things.

These people didn't look particularly friendly. Penelope climbed onto Chell's shoulder, not liking the look of the people. Even with her not liking how these people acted, she decided to give them a chance.

Chell walked over to one of the kids that were carrying sticks and twigs, probably for a fire to keep warm. But before she could speak, the child did.

**"Get lost lady. You aren't helping, you don't stay"**

Chell opened her mouth to say something, finally deciding against it. She didn't want to have the little girl tell her parents about someone harassing her. She walked on and to another person. About the same hight as the core, and just as pale. She looked almost like she was going to pass out.

**"Are you alright?"**

The woman looked to the core. Nodding once she did. She didn't talk. That was understandable. Chell didn't like talking much either. But she sighed and moved along. No one here seemed friendly enough for her to even ask where are was.

Chell decided to keep going. Her feet moving along the snow and Penelope on her shoulder. Chell was happy someone liked her.

**...**

_Nadia was sitting in her room. No one wanted to talk to her. Her friends were busy and she was alone. The room around her was painted yellow with red tropical flowers painted in random spots. She had stuffed animals hanging from a string that went around the ceiling. A tv hanging on her wall and two gaming systems sitting on a shelf under it. _She was holding a stuufed animal that looked like it was some sort of dinosaur. But it seemed to be worn down so much. Years of loving it, playing with it, and sleeping with it must've worn it down.

_Around her window, the orange string lights kept the rain __from making her room dark. The little bat decals hanging on her window made shadows outside that scared some people and made others look around. Halloween was just a few days away. And not having a costume made her a little nervous. She was still short enough to be a child that gets a good amount of candy, but too tall for all the cute costumes. Plus the way her body has grown, she would fit some of those stupid 'sexy' costumes. And she hated it. _

_Nadia was tempted to stay home and just hand out candy instead of going out and getting some. It was tempting. She could watch movies and relax if she did that. But then she wouldn't see her friend._

_A tanned hand reached over to the side table, grabbing the phone that was sitting there. She opened her contacts before tapping one that said 'Amiya'. She hit call and put the phone to her ear. Listing to the tone and waiting. _

**...**

Something snapled Chell from her memories. Bumping into someone was what it was. She instinctively gave a small 'Sorry' Before looking at who it was. Wait, who could be out this far from the town? It seemed strange...

Her mind finally connected it. He's- She- oh how long she waited for this moment. Having planned out her apologies over and over. And that's just what she did. Saying sorry.

**"Oh my goodness, i am so happy to see you're still alive! I thought you were killed! And i know you probably want to kill me, i don't blame you for that, but please just hear me out. I'm sorry. I really am! I wasn't thinking, and i was mean, and stupid, and just like the _moron_ i was designed to be i thought that the whole thing was a good idea. Using you to get what i wanted, to be a terrible person and satisfy an urge that I didn't need to. So, I'm sorry. I truly am, and i wish i could've told you sooner..."**

**_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm writing the next one now, and it's already above 1k words so that's fun!_**


	6. Fixing

She has a voice. Out of the chassis, she actually had a voice. The man kinda just stood there. Staring at the core and trying to get words out. No, he was never silent around her. Most times he was complaining about how tiring testing was or how stupid GLaDOS was. How that central core was given a girl name even when she tried to explain it was only an acronym. But he never really heard her talk this much at once. Sure, she spoke on the chassis. Yes, she did talk a lot then, but she wasn't as sincere as she was now.

Wheatley shook his head, hearing her use that word to describe _herself_ made him snap out of his shock.

**"You are not a moron. Don't say that about yourself"**

**"I...I thought you'd hate me..."**

**"Somewhat. You told me to let go in space. I'm still upset about that. But I don't mind the rest"**

**"Even... Even the fires? All the ways i tried to kill you?"**

**"They were all brilliant! No one has come that close to ending me, but you did make a few minor mistakes-"**

**"... I'm still really sorry..."**

**...**

_There he was. Standing in front of the stalemate button. After pressing it, he listened to her panicked beeps, having learned how to tell what was what emotion from her without seeing her face. The more robotic voice of the central AI having a sort of laugh as it responded to her. His voice echoing with a slight huff._

**_"Oh it will..."_**

_More beeps. A few seemed to be calm, but as the contraption went down, a thick cord stabbed into her back. Opening a port that wasn't there before. That's the first time the human heard her voice. A scream of absolute agony. Her voice having drowned out any other sounds. The whirring of fans, the begging and pleading of the AI being taken apart. It was all too much for him to take in._

_The lights got brighter. The feminine android attached to the chassis and walking along the floor. She wasn't able to walk before! She was either confined to the rail, or had to be carried. Walking hadn't been coded into her system before this moment._

**_"Look at me! Oh, I can walk! I can actually walk! It's amazing! I can feel my legs for once!"_**

_A sudden gasp escaped her lips as she moved rather quickly. Her feet tapping the floor and making her look like she was jumping just inches from the ground._

**_"I'm talking! English! Not just beeping! Oh if those mechanics could see me now! I can't thank you enough for this!"_**

_She ran over to Wheatley, squeezing him into a hug. She then jumped away and made a sound of realization, Wheatley still in shock from seeing her so...able. He was smiling slightly, walking over to the elevator as he listened to her talk on and on about how amazing she felt. Once getting in, he tried to speak too, but he couldn't be heard through the glass. Shame._

**_"So if I open the elevator doors and get in, will everything shut off? Will i go back to being useless? I mean, I've heard of humans that lived happy lives with less than what i did. Maybe i could be happy too! I can't wait till we finally get out of here!"_**

_Her giggles turned sinister. The bright eyes and lights dimmed. Her chest light being the only thing lighting up the room. Her dimmed eyes still standing out in the darkness._

**_"Or...Or i could enjoy myself a bit more... You don't have to leave yet. You're not in danger anymore, right? You don't feel like you are?"_**

_He tried to speak, but once again found he couldn't be heard through the glass. Not to mention Chell cut him off._

**_"Just look at me! I can do everything! I can't give this up just yet...I mean...Look at how far I've gotten us... Surely we can take a little break..."_**

**_"You haven't gotten him anywhere. He did everything..."_**

**_"Excuse me?"_**

_She looked to the suffering android laying on the floor. Her eyes seeming to glow with curiosity and defense._

**_"He did everything. You didn't even talk"_**

**_"Ok, no. I didn't talk, but i got us this far. He knew what i was saying!"_**

**_"He knows you're useless. He was going to dump you the first chance he got..."_**

**_"No he wasn't!"_**

_A claw grabbed the android, pulling him into the pit in the center of the room. Chell sighed and looked to Wheatley. Her eyes narrowing, giving him a silent message._

_"You aren't out of this yet"_

_Something dinged. Almost like a microwave. She smirked as the android was pulled out. It was nothing but an empty husk. There was a potato. Chell held it, the yellow light flickering as she listened to it's pathetic beeping. She frowned. He had just said something she didn't like. _

**_"I'm not a moron..."_**

_Angered beeps followed that statement. She growled and threw the potato at the elevator. It crashed through the glass and landed on the floor. Wheatley picked it up and looked to Chell, who was already sending them to the very bottom of the facility. Not by choice, but because her emotions were getting the best of her. _

_Hours pass. He's finally back at the main part of Aperture. As he looks through a window, he sees Chell, standing in a room without the chassis. Hopefully that made her go back to normal? But hearing her yelling at the boxes with a single eye and four legs made him rethink that._

_**"What are you doing! I swear i should've made you out of turrets instead of spare parts just laying around..."**_

_She kicked one of the boxes and sat down. Her eyes closing, finally she was relaxing. Hopefully thinking through what she's doing._

_Wheatley went into the room and stepped on the button. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her smile finally returning._

_**"You have no idea how happy i am to see you! I thought i killed you but then i thought 'no, he's to resilient for that' and i was right!"**_

_Wheatley had gone silent. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing his voice. She frowned and rolled her eyes. Panels opening up to let him through._

_**"I made tests! You ready?"**_

_As he walked along, she followed. Her babbling was getting annoying._

_**"I bet you're curious as to how I'm away from the chassis! It's simple! All you really need is a few cords in your back and even if there's not the big one, i can go wherever!"**_

_She left him once he got into the elevator. GLaDOS finally speaking up._

_**"That big one controls the main functions of the facility. Like not blowing up and keeping things from falling apart..."**_

_Soon enough, she was getting sick of things. Her denial of the solution euphoria making her antsy and impatient. She brought them closer to her. Then everything goes blurry. He can't remember any of that part. The last thing he can remember from that day?_

_**"Let go! I can pull myself in! I can fix all this if you just let go!"**_

**...**

**"You're forgiven... Do you know what happens to humans in space?"**

**"... no"**

**"We die"**

**"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought you'd just kinda float there! I had no idea!"**

**"Yea, the lack of oxygen and the crushing gravity pulling and pushing at all times is a little deadly"**

Chell was basically crying at this point, or at least an android equivalent to it. She shook her head, still upset about what she's done. But as night came, the cats left her, not liking her new companion.

Wheatley set up a camp, needing to sleep and eat and everything. Chell forgot humans could be so complicated.

But hours of her talking on and on about her memories and how, if he wants, he can call her Nadia even though he's probably just gonna stick to Chell. She eventually quieted down, letting the man go to sleep. She didn't quite understand why he needed it, but she didn't question it too much.

**"...Goodnight Wheatley..."**


	7. Facility

Chell found herself sleeping too. Well, the same sleep mode she had been in when she was holding the cats. Just outside his little camp area, leaning against a tree.

She grabbed her case and sighed softly. Hugging it close as she watched Wheatley pack up his little camp. A cube from the facility...She finally noticed it. Why didn't she see it the day before?

What was he doing? Oh! Right! Eating. Another thing she forgot humans needed to do.

Wheatley noticed the case she was holding. The night before, he wasn't really listening to her. He had tuned her out, trying to relax and enjoy the night sky. But now he was curious.

She opened the case to show her fiddle. He ran a finger over the polished wood and smiled.

**"You can play this?"**

His tone showed he was in shock. Chell nodded and took it out. She k new he was surprised, just as she was when she first found out.

**"Nadia could. So it just clicked for me..."**

**"Wait. Who's Nadia?"**

She realized he wasn't listening before, but she needed to just talk anyway. But now, she was happy to explain again.

**"Me. Sorta. I've been seeing these memories of a girl who looked sorta like me, but she called herself Nadia and she could surf and play this and sing and she was just so adventurous and smart and..."**

Chell realized something.

**"She was smart... I'm not...**** She..."**

**"No. No no no. Do not think like that. You know, I've been thinking a lot about you while I've been out here. And i think they mislabeled you. You're not intelligence dampening. You're not a moron. You just have a robo-ADHD. You can't focus on one thing can you? You talk a lot, now that you have a voice, and even before when you didn't, you still tried to. You're nervous and self conscious. You're more human than you think"**

Chell gave a slight smile. It made sense! Her ideas may be bad most of the time, but they actually weren't.

**"You have a brilliant mind. Absolutely beautiful, it is. _You_ thought of destroying the turret production line. _You_ had the idea to shut down the neurotoxin. _You_ were the one that got me up and moving, encouraged me that i didn't have to be stuck there my whole life. Sure, some of that was to escape you, but that doesn't matter anymore"**

Chell's smile grew. He called her brilliant. He called her smart. He appreciated her. And because of that, she put the instrument back in it's case before pulling him into a hug. She was glad he could think of Aperture and find the good times.

**...**

_Chell was knocking on the door. Her beeping being the thing to wake the man up. No, she didn't sound like an alarm, but instead some kind of...well. Robot. The emotion he could hear in those simple sounds clued him into what she was saying. Her body language would be the other that would help later on._

_He went to open the door. His hair a mess and his clothes kinda half on. He must've moved a lot in his sleep once the cryo-sleep thing shut down. Chell gave a panicked beep. Almost pulling herself away from the room, but putting her hand on her chest and sighing softly._

_She went into the room, looking at a panel that opened on the ceiling. She pointed to Wheatley and kinda just beeped a few times, forgetting that humans couldn't understand her. After trying to save 5 others, you'd think she'd know this by now._

**_"Um. What are you? Should i be alarmed? Or are you going to help me escape?"_**

_Chell nodded at that last part before pulling herself up into the panel and sitting down. Being plugged into ports and moving the room a bit. She beeped. Wheatley assumed it meant hold on, so he did. His worry being replaced with thoughts of why she didn't read the sign on the wall. Could she read?_

_Yes, she can, but she's extremely nearsighted and it's hard to read things that far away._

**...**

**"You know, we need to get you some better eyes"**

**"Why? I can see fine. I mean-"**

He put his glasses on her face. Her eyes went wide as she looked around. This was amazing! How could she see this far with little glass things in front of her eyes?! This was so much better!

**"...Why don't i have these?!"**

**"We'll need to get you some"**

**"That'd be great"**

Chell gave him back the glasses. Her eyes adjusting to the blurriness that was far from her face.

She pointed to the east and basically just said "Onward" but for some reason it was in Spanish.

He didn't quite understand. But the smile on her face was one he's seen before. The smile she had when she saw he wasn't dead. He did call out to her to tell her he was fine, but she couldn't hear him over her panic.


	8. Future?

**_Before you say "you have the times off! Aperture wasn't run by people while cell phones were a thing!" listen. It's an au. Caroline was much smarter than Cave and died of age. Not lunar poisoning. Cave became GLaDOS in 2010. Calm down_****_. This is my brain doing the best it can to get ideas down._**

The two walked on. The snow under their feet and the sun beating down, keeping Wheatley warm and Chell happy. He listened to her talk. Oftentimes giving a slight laugh, smile, or even a sound like 'oh?' or even 'uhuh'. It was nice to hear what was on her mind, and as of right now, that thing was Nadia. For some reason, this woman sounded awfully familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on why though.

**"She was amazing! Surfing on the waves as if she belonged there! She was so happy with her life! And her best friend was there by her side every step! They even went to Hawaii, wherever that is, and the water there is so beautiful! The were these flowers there that she had painted on her walls at home too. There was one time she got to pet a shark! She didn't even seem scared! She was so brave!"**

**...**

_Nadia woke up. Her eyes stinging from the pale light__ that was beaming down on her. A hand raised to try and block it as she sat up. Wincing from the pain in her head and back. There was a cast on her foot and she could feel her body warming up as it did every day. The kind of warmth that came with getting her wet bathing suit off._

_She was wearing a white Aperture tank top and orange shorts. Wait... she's read about Aperture. Wasn't it in Michigan? She had just been in California, last she remembered. As she looked around, the heart rate monitor beeped faster, causing a few doctors to go check on her. None of them were memorable. But the things they said were._

**_"She woke up..."_**

**_"Finally! After months of trying!_**

**_"I was honestly starting to give up_**** on her"**

**_"She's still in critical condition. Don't let her leave"_**

_Nadia rubbed the side of her head. The time with the doctors was short lived. They all found something better to do_. _Well, more like forced. Since this was Aperture, she could only assume they were both medical doctors and doctors in whatever field of science they found interesting._

_She heard something overhead. It seemed to be a voice echoing through the whole facility. It was a man's voice, but it seemed to be...robotic in a way. But she couldn't make out what it was saying for some reason. _

_The girl reached to the foot end of the bed. She grabbed the clipboard hanging there and started to read it. There were some words she didn't understand. But she did see something that said "Transfer"_

_And that terrified her..._

**...**

**"And...And then... Aperture...The doctors said she would live after the incident in California. And then they decided after the GLaDOS project was going kinda wrong, that they wanted to try with another person. But on a smaller scale...She was forced through that pain...Her memories being ripped away..."**

Wheatley had pulled her from her thoughts. Setting down the companion cube he had and letting her relax a bit. He knew this was probably hard for her. Getting all these memories back out of nowhere. Sure, Wheatley had his own things to deal with, but Chell didn't quite understand all emotions and how to vent them.

Wheatley remembers the first time he saw her like this. Her simulated breathing was fast and panicked. She was scared and almost ready to cry. Her face gave the impression that she was about to throw up from the panic, but couldn't thanks to the nature of her body.

He sat down on the ground, pulling the android to the save position as he was in. His eyes soft and showing sympathy.

**"Chell. Calm down. You're not there anymore. You're not hurt, and you never will have to go back..."**

If only he knew what the future held for them...


	9. Fight

**_Ok listen. Yes. There's Nadia, her friend Amiya, and a child that may or may not be Wheatley playing on a playground, but this is based off something i saw today while taking my dog for a walk. Not anything else. I'm not stealing ideas. Please don't say i am._**

Chell smiled softly as she hugged Wheatley. Still shocked that he even forgave her for everything she did.

Wheatley sighed softly. Wondering what she was even trying to do. Where was she trying to go? He hasn't asked, but they seemed to be headed in the same direction. And he kind of assumed that, since Nadia loved the ocean, Chell was going to the closest one.

As Chell started moving again, he noticed she was awfully silent. He followed her, trying to think of what to say. But he couldn't think of anything. Now that she was with him, she couldn't think about anything but how much she hurt him. Yes, she's forgiven, but she's worried he'll look back and decide to take back his forgiveness.

**...**

_Chell sat on the floor. Having raised up a panel under her so that she couldn't be reached by him. She had made sure he couldn't portal over to her either. As she watched him solve the test, her eyes narrowed. He sat down. Why was he sitting? Does he know how annoying this is?! Chell let out a hiss of discomfort, standing up and opening another panel so she could go back to the central chamber. Once back, she was hooked up to the rest of the wires and sat down. Her eyes following his movements on a screen. This was only the third test! Was he giving up?!_

**_"Oh come on!"_**

_Her voice came through the speakers as the cameras watched him. He could hear the urgency in her voice.__ The neediness behind her words. _

**_"Just solve the test! There's nothing hard about it!"_**

_Wheatley took his sweet time, not wanting to hear those_ _disgusting sounds that came with finishing a test. She was enjoying herself a little too much in his mind._

_Chell would watch as he finally got through. Hey eyes closing with a slight groan. One of ecstasy. It was at this point that GLaDOS, Cave, spoke up._

_**"She's not going to enjoy herself for much longer. We need to get to her and take her down before she lets this place explode"**_

_Wheatley gave a single nod of understanding. He got into the elevator and looked up. Watching as it moved. His mouth staying shut and his eyes being determined._

_He's being too quiet to be Wheatley. Even in old Aperture, he was talking to himself. Commenting on things that interested him. But now? Oh he was just ready to kill her with only a glare..._

**...**

**"Chell? Luv? Are you alright?"**

He noticed her hands were awfully tight against the case she was holding. If she wanted to, she could break it, but she kept herself from doing so.

Wheatley pressed his hand on her back, causing her to jump in fear. Calming her down from her memories was going to be a pain in the ass. But he was willing to help as best he could.

Chell gave a nod. Her eyes closing as she loosened her grip and kept going. Her voice finally returning with questions for him. Like how he got out and how he's been holding up.

**...**

_Nadia smiled. She looked up at the playground, seeing herself in the reflection of the metal. She was wearing a cute dress that was blue with a yellow headband and red flower. She didn't look any older than six._

_A redhead came up behind her, pushing her back and accidentally knocking her over._

_**"You're it!"**_

_Nadia stood up. Her hand grabbing her friend's before she could run off. She looked up at the playground once more, smiling as she did._

_**"We can't play tag when there's a dragon attacking the Queens!!"**_

_Nadia pointed over to their mothers who were talking to each other. Those were the queens. The little girl smiled, running off and grabbing two sticks as the darker haired one went over to their moms._

_**"Do not fear ladies! Madam Amiya and I shall slay the dragon and protect you! We will bring together the kingdoms too!"**_

_With that, Nadia ran off. Both the women laughed as they watched her grab a stick from the other girl and point it to the playground. The girls began to run around, ducking imaginary flames and slashing at the legs of the playground._

_That's when a boy saw what they were doing and laughed. He was blonde with blue eyes. His pale skin seemed to be getting the sunlight it needed while outside. He was wearing a collared shirt and jean shorts, and after moving his unruly hair from his eyes, he got onto the playground. His eyes showing just how energetic it was._

_**"It's no use! Even with your strongest blades, you can't defeat me and my dragon!"**_

_Nadia looked up to the boy and only laughed. Amiya crossed her arms. Her already mud covered shirt only getting dirtier. She didn't like this..._

_**"Say what you will! But as knights of our kingdoms, we will beat you!!"**_

_Nadia giggled as she climbed up the back of the playground, pretending she was getting on the dragon's tail. Amiya only went to go play on the swings. Her mood was ruined. Her best friend just left her to play with someone else._

_The girl went to hit to boy with the stick, but then realized that wasn't fair. She broke it in half, whispering to him to just pretend he had a sword all along. And then they faught. The boy backing away as the sticks hit each other. He found he was at a slide. Nadia smirked as she saw his foot slip a bit._

_**"It's no use. You're going to fall!"**_

_**"Not off my dragon!"**_

_**"Fall!!"**_

_She giggled as she waved him on. he went down the slide with a smile, but backwards. He landed on the ground, laughing as he did. Nadia slid down to see the boy laying on the ground and pretending to die. She laughed in triumph, standing on the slide._

_**"Bleugh"**_

_He stuck out his tongue, making a 'dead' sound for affect. Moments later, Nadia helped him up. The laughter continuing before she saw her friend on the swings. She told the boy she'd be right back, then ran off._

_He never got to see her again._

**...**

Chell smiled at the memory. The fun she used to have. The friends she used to make without even knowing. It was so much fun!

**"You know, i really want to go back to being myself..."**

**"I'm sure anyone would..."**

**"Do you remember your childhood? Any of it?"**

**"Nothing before you woke me up"**

**"oh...Well, let's make better memories now!"**


	10. Fright

**_SHORT CHAPTER!! OOPS-_**

Chell stopped dead in her tracks. Something was wrong. Wheatley noticed her eyes had gotten way too focused on something in the distance behind them. The light on her chest reduced to only a little pinprick of blue.

**"Someone's still there..."**

Before she could listen to Wheatley say anything, she accessed some files. Files that she probably shouldn't have, but got while in charge of the facility.

**NAME: **Flare, [REDACTED]

**AGE: **12

**GENDER: **F

**HEIGHT: **3'5"

**WEIGHT:** 49 LBS

**TEST SUBJECT NUMBER: **672542

**"there's a CHILD!? How did i miss her? maybe because she's so small? What if he gets to her?! She's going to be killed! We have to go back!!"**

**"Chell, Chell, no. Listen to what you're saying, luv. You're saying go back to Aperture..."**

**"To rescue a child!! She's only 12 and she's so small!"**

Wheatley sighed, not wanting to go back. But it didn't matter. Chell was already headed back. Aperture extended miles beneath the surface. So much so, that even walking for a week, they were still above it. Chell knew a small entrance that was hard to see while in charge, and that's where she was headed.

Wheatley gave up. He went with her, but once they got there, he had to excuse himself to go throw up behind a tree. His nerves were shot and he was not ready for this.

Chell waited patiently for him. Her eyes locked on the entrance. And once he was finally ready, they went inside. The two set their belongings down and kinda looked around. It seemed to be some sort of storage room.

Chell's legs gave out. She fell to the floor with a soft beep. The code must not like Aperture...

She sighed and looked around, finally spotting a rail. She pointed to it, trying to get Wheatley to understand. By this point, he could just look at her and tell what she was trying to say, so after a good ten minutes of struggling to get her onto the rail, he succeeded.

Chell gave a content beep at the constant flow of electricity. No, she did not want to be there, but it felt nice to have herself this much energy again...

Wheatley however, was freaking out. He was pulling his hair and trying to calm down, but seeing as how he was so stressed, there was no way he was going to do that alone.

Chell just hoped He wouldn't find them...


	11. Flight

Chell finally got him to calm down. Her eyes closed once he was quiet.

**"I'm sorry, luv. I just really hate being here..."**

She beeped in understanding and decided to keep going. Her eyes following the small beam of light along the rail. It was something only she saw. When a core has a destination, they can make it so that they won't get lost.

**"So, what if He got to the kid first?"**

Chell shook her head, not wanting to believe that could happen.

**...**

_Her vision was blurry. As she opened her eyes and tried to adjust, she was almost blinded by the bright lights above her. Pale hands move to help her sit up, her own hands being numb, or at least really cold._

_The girl looked around. Blinking lights, thick black wires, and schematics. Her eyes landed on the paper, looking over what it was. A female body, but with an artificial mind. One meant to be..._

_She looked away. Her eyes finally landing on the scientists that had woken her up. A few of them walked away. One of them was taking notes. The rest were just observing._

_**"Trial run number 397. Success. The core is awake and alert. It seems to be confused. It'll learn"**_

_Core? It? Her cold hands moved to push her off the metal table, but once her feet were on the ground, her legs gave out. She beeped in panic, trying to pull herself back up. Thinking that this was how she died._

_**"It can't walk. The code must not be taking to it's organic side. No talking either. It seems to have lost that in the transfer"**_

_Transfer? What is he talking about? Why aren't any of them helping her up? Why is she being left to just sit there?_

_The girl looked to the one that has been talking, her eyes showing fear and worry. And after finally pulling herself back onto the table, she heard a few of them talking. _

_**"Core name?"**_

_**"Intelligence Dampening Core"**_

_**"Common name?"**_

_**"Chell"**_

_Chell. So that's her name? She sat there, watching as they worked. And once she was attached to the management rail for a quick trail, she heard alarms. Her vision filling up with warnings. Ones about things she didn't understand._

_The humans scrambled to save themselves. Some covering their faces, others trying their best to hold their breath. That's when she heard a voice._

_**"Humans will no longer be needed in the facility. Thank you for your pitiful work. I hope to never see any of you again"**_

**...**

Chell sighed as she got to the relaxation center. Wheatley behind her as she knocked on the door. Hoping the child would still be there.

The door cracked open. Dark skin and blonde hair. Blue eyes peeking through and narrowing at the core. She didn't trust any AI. But this would have to do.

The girl rolled her eyes and let the two in. Wheatley walked inside, trying not to think about the time this child must have been asleep. Chell was thinking about the fact that children's brains are more delicate. That this kid could have some issues later in life.

The two looked to the broken camera on the floor. Then the TV. Then the small device the girl had made to get help.

**"You... You did this?"**

**"Yea. What? you think I'm stupid?"**

**"N-No! Not at all! I'm just a little shocked! You're so young and this is so complicated and-"**

**"ok i get it. Shut up. Name's Storm Flare. Sounds stupid, i know, but I guess the last name can't be chosen. Or the first. Whatever. I wanna get out of here before i end up getting killed. Can you help me?"**

Chell nodded. A smile on her face as she gave a simple beep. Wheatley nodded too. Kinda giving a shrug.

**"Why do you think we're here?"**

**"Good point..."**

Chell then felt a chill run down her spine. Then something grabbing her torso and ripping her off the rail. She gave a panicked noise while trying to reach for anything to hold onto.

It didn't work. He found them.


End file.
